


Taking A Ride

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: "But what?Oh. Oh, she had an idea.“Sit on my face.” Ava blurted out."





	Taking A Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts).



> Absolute madness is what this short little thing is. It's not beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ava panted raggedly, writhing as she felt Sara’s tongue working her clit while two fingers pumped in and out of her soaking cunt. Her fingers were threaded through long, flaxen locks and clutching like her life depended on it. In a way, it did because what Sara was doing with her mouth was enough to make her ascend to an entirely different realm of existence. She wanted to stay here, forever, basking in the feelings that her girlfriend diligently gave her.

“Mmm, you’re so wet you know?” Sara pulled back, a pleased smile across her face as she observed that fact. She loved seeing Ava squirm under her, feeling the muscles of her cunt flutter around the fingers steadily working in and out of her. The next thing was to curl her fingertips into  _ that _ spot that always made Ava seize up and start her orgasm. She leaned forward, bearing down on the spot and gently tugging on Ava’s clit. Her tongue continued with it’s soft swirls as she wanted to drag this out as long as possible and making Ava feel amazing in the process. 

Ava moaned loudly, shaking and bucking into Sara’s lips and fingers as her girlfriend drew out her high. She laid there, attempting to catch her breath afterwards while lips placed soft kissed on her lower belly. Fingers slipped out of her entrance not long after she fully collapsed onto the bed, her body weakly shivering as her extremely sensitive cunt was stimulated once more. The next thing she heard was a small sucking sound which prompted her to lift her head up.

The image that greeted her almost sent her back over the edge. Sara had placed the two fingers that had just been inside her inside of her mouth, cleaning her wetness off of them. Her gaze was dark and radiated every speck of lust that she was feeling. 

“Sara-”

“Did you like that baby?” she batted her eyelashes, leaning over to crawl up Ava’s body. 

That image and that voice almost did Ava in  _ again _ . Her heart rate spiked as Sara kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on her tongue and pressing their bodies flush together. “You know I did.” Ava whimpered, enjoying the small kisses that were placed over the bruises on her neck. 

“Maybe I like hearing it. Hearing you say how much you liked me inside you. How much you liked my tongue on you…” She was being a cheeky little shit and she knew it. Normally, it’d annoy Ava but right now, she was too blissed out to be properly annoyed. 

They laid there, bodies cooling off a little before they continued with their afternoon off. This was pretty much what Ava expected to happen when she told her girlfriend that she wanted to laze around with her instead of go into work today. Well, first Sara had to make sure Ava wasn’t sick when she suggested she play hooky. Oh but after the shock wore off, Sara had pinned her to the bed, methodically stripped her clothes off and didn’t let her move until she had had at  _ least _ four orgasms.

What a way to start her day off, what a way indeed.

The only problem was that she wanted to return the favor. She wanted to taste Sara and she  _ had _ to be desperate by now, what with having been wholly focused and dedicated to her pleasure. That wasn’t exactly a bad thing but now Ava’s whole body felt like jello and she wasn’t sure if she could move. So, she had to come up with a good solution so she could reciprocate. 

But what?

_ Oh. Oh, she had an idea. _

“Sit on my face.” Ava blurted out. 

Almost immediately after, her cheeks started burning and she was extremely embarrassed by her outburst. That was  _ so _ not her style and she was  _ never _ this brazen in bed. Sara was usually the one who suggested new things or new positions for them to try with Ava all too happy to follow her. 

What if she didn’t want to? This was something they’d never done before for whatever reason. Ava, of course, had been mildly interested in trying this position but it had just never come up between them. Sara hadn’t brought it up either so what if she wasn’t into that?

Before she could continue down that path of self depreciation, her focus was brought back on Sara who was still

gawking at her. “Did you…?”

“I mean, i-if you want to?”

Suddenly, a wicked grin spread on Sara’s lips. “Why, Ava  _ Sharpe _ , I’d love to sit on your face,” she said cheekily. After, she sat up and straddled Ava’s stomach, intent on working her way up to Ava’s mouth. Sara paused though when she got the barest amount of friction from brushing against her girlfriend’s abs. “Oh, oh I could-”

Ava gripped her hips with a soft touch, encouraging her to sit down more firmly so she could get a better angle. “Can I watch you?” she asked breathlessly, eyes locked on where Sara’s cunt met her stomach. She could feel a wet patch on her skin and it only serve to reignite the desire she thought had diminished from repetitive orgasms.

“Please.” Sara gasped, thoroughly enjoying the taut muscles flexing against her sensitive flesh. She pressed down harder to get better pressure against her clit. Her hands found Ava’s shoulders, her body moving forward to get more of that delicious feeling where she needed it. “You know what you watching does t-to me,” she groaned, fumbling a little before settling into a steady rhythm.

Ava was entranced by the goddess that was using her for one purpose, using her to get off and feel good. She wanted to help, she wanted to be inside Sara but did  _ not _ want to interrupt this lovely show she was getting. Plus, the messy, wet spot that was growing on her stomach was  _ more _ than enough incentive to guide her girlfriend’s hips along to the end. 

Sara leaned forward, attempting to get better friction on her clit and in the process, her breasts were right in front of Ava’s face. Ava was more than happy to be used in her girlfriend’s pursuit of an orgasm, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun herself. And by fun, she meant leaning forward and sucking one of Sara’s nipples into her mouth, flicking over the bud with her tongue repeatedly. She more than enjoyed the way Sara gasped and gripped the back of her head, keeping her in place against her breasts.

Ava pulled back with a light ‘pop’, flopping back down onto the bed and grinned up at Sara. “Having fun?”

“S-shut up.” Sara whined, her hips bucking when she felt Ava flex her stomach against her sensitive cunt. She sped up her back and forth, desperately seeking that elusive high even if she knew that she couldn’t come from this alone. “Ava, please,” she finally gave in and begged for help. 

Ava’s grip tightened on her hips and she started pulling at her, encouraging Sara to move up. Of course, it didn’t take much prompted for her to move onto Ava’s face and pressed down. Sara almost jerked back when Ava’s tongue swiped through her folds due to being so sensitive but instead, she rolled her hips into the touch. She let out a loud whine when Ava slipped two, then three fingers inside of her cunt, matching her rhythm. 

The combination of Ava’s long fingers with her almost sinful tongue didn’t allow Sara to last much longer before she came with a loud groan, her rhythm faltering and her legs almost giving out. She trusted Ava though, trusted her to hold her up and working her through a very satisfying orgasm.

Sara couldn’t help but laugh when she settled into Ava’s side to cuddle. Ava looked extremely exhausted and mussed up, but also very cocky with Sara’s slick still around her lips. “Have fun?” She asked, poking her girlfriend’s side.

“Oh, you’re still kind of-” Sara started but instead decided to take action and moved to Ava’s stomach, kissing her abs and cleaning off her own wetness that had been kind of smeared there from Sara’s very fun ride just a moment ago. Ava whimpered under her at the feeling, almost pushing Sara away at the touch. “No, I know baby. No more. Just wanted to clean you up,” she grinned cheekily, kissing Ava sweetly after her quick explanation, set to enjoy a hard earned night's rest with her girlfriend.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on tumblr @superstitious19


End file.
